Escape
by Doccubus
Summary: When all the Z-fighters except Goku and Vegeta are finding refuge in a hostile planet, Marron gets separated from the group and the locals are out for the kill. Who will save her?


**I do not own DBZ and any of its characters. If there's grammar or spelling errors I apologize, it's really late at night and I can't edit anything right now. **

**Escape**

An attack on the planet Earth has led me to this distant planet I am on right now. I am alone. I had a group but they all died. The locals are freakishly strong and merciless. They've killed all the humans they have seen, so we're forced to run and hide. I don't know how I became separated from my parents and the rest of the Z-fighters but I did. I'm sure they're okay because they can fly and are really strong. I'm sure my dad is valiantly protecting people, he's died 3 times in the past doing just that. My mother wouldn't protect anyone but me and my dad, she wouldn't protect the very beings she was built to destroy.

The only reason I've survived this much is because of the training my parents have given me. I hate flying mostly because I was never able to master it, but my martial arts skills have helped me greatly in this battle. I'm 15 years old dammit, I'm sure my Ki is strong enough for them to sense it! Why haven't they come for me? Not even Goten or Trunks have come for me! I don't expect it from Gohan since he's probably busy trying to protect Videl and their little 5 year old. I think her name is Pan, I haven't really had a chance to meet her. And I never will if someone doesn't save me soon.

I hope Goku and Vegeta manage to kill that monster soon so we can start going back to Earth. I'm sure Goku will save me, he never let's anyone die.

I've been walking through this desert for almost an entire week and every time I'm closer and closer to dying. I have to find my parents or another Z fighter! Even Yamcha would offer good protection for me now!

I was walking through the great expanse of desert when I heard the whirring of their little jets. Those assholes wanted to preserve their energy so much they drove small jets through the air so they wouldn't have to fly. I ran full speed knowing I wouldn't outrun them. Damn I wish I knew how to fly. The jets were getting louder and louder and I powered my Ki up to the highest possible as I prepared myself for certain death.

Kami, daddy! Mom! Please feel my Ki, come find me! Someone please save me! A sudden jolt of pain slammed into my back as a foot cracked it harshly. I flew through the air and landed roughly on the floor. I stood up groggily and took a fighting stance only to be standing in front a beast of a man who was 6'5 and who's muscles ripped right out of his shirt. His fist flew right at me and I jumped away only to be knocked down with his other fist. I pushed my foot up as hard as I could and hit him in the chest but he didn't even waver.

His foot slammed down on my stomach hard taking the air right out of me and making blood gush out of my mouth like a sprinkler. I clutched my stomach painfully and was flung backwards into a large rock as his foot slammed into my forehead. Blood flooded my vision and the world was spinning. I was losing consciousness. This is it.

I shut my eyes and awaited my death but the death blow never came. Instead a loud groan of pain and a crash. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the large man crashing into a nearby cliff and destroying it. The man, now covered in blood, lunged at his attacker who moved out of the way swiftly kneed him in the stomach and waited until he was groaning in pain on the floor before he aimed a single finger at him and shot a Ki blast that killed him instantly.

My rescuer came towards me and checked my wounds carefully. I opened my eyes more and looked up at his face.

I gasped in surprise and said, "uncle 17?" Then darkness.

When I woke up my head was in a world of pain and I couldn't move my body. "Don't move too much," a cool monotonous voice said startling me.

I looked over at uncle 17 who was sitting next to me in front of a fire. "It really is you."

"You remember me? I only saw you once when you were a baby," he said.

"Mom always showed me pictures of you," I said.

Uncle 17 scoffed and said, "I never would have thought that someone would ever refer to my sister as 'Mom.' It's so sickening."

"She said the reason you left and never came back is because you didn't like my dad."

"Well the only reason I even saw is because I was trying to convince 18 to leave Krillin and resume our regular life, but I saw you in her arms and Krillin next to her and she looked so happy. I knew she wasn't gonna leave so I just said, 'nice baby. Yours?' She almost skinned me alive."

I giggled painfully and said, "that sounds like mom alright."

"Did she ever have anymore kids?"

"No just me."

"Must of gotten tired of the baldy."

"If you're referring to my father, you're wrong," I said, "first off my mother is very much in love with him, and second my dad happens to have a full head of black hair."

"What! It must be a wig!"

"No, he just stopped shaving his head when he quit fighting."

"He quit fighting?" uncle 17 said in surprise, "I guess he got tired of getting his ass kicked."

I sighed and said, "if you gave my dad a chance I bet you would like him."

"I doubt that," he said with a scoff, "I don't want anything to do with that runt."

"So how come you saved me?"

"I-I don't know," Uncle 17 said, "I guess cause you're my sister's daughter, but it doesn't mean anything. As soon as you recover I'll be on my way, you'll be on yours, and this will never be spoken of again."

"Wait, no! You can't leave me alone again," I cried, "I don't know where I am or where my parents are! Please don't leave me alone uncle 17!"

He sighed deeply then said, "fine, fine, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"Stop calling me uncle! You either call me android 17 or just 17!"

"But it's weird," I said, "you're my mother's brother."

"Yes, but I also just met you, so just call me 17 okay?"

"Can I call you by your real name?"

"What?"

"Yeah, my mom let's everybody call her Juuhachigou. Only my dad calls her 18 sometimes," I said.

"She goes by her human name?" 17 said angrily, "she should hate that name!"

"Why?"

"Well if she didn't tell you I'm certainly not."

"But don't you know that's what uncles do?"

"I don't know the first thing about being an uncle."

"Well I'm telling you," I said, "uncles tell their nieces and nephews stories that their parents won't."

"Somehow I think this is gonna get me killed," 17 commented.

"I won't tell my mom you told me, I promise," I said, "why should she hate her human name?"

17 sighed and said, "well when we were about your age, a man named Dr. Gero kidnapped us and…"

"Turned you into androids. I know that part," I said.

"It's my story, kid, you wanna hear it or not?"

"Oh, sorry! Continue please," I said.

"No interruptions!" I nodded and he continued, "well Dr. Gero would call us by our human names and tell us all these horrible things about humans and saying that we should be ashamed of those names because it makes us horrible like the rest of them. So after years of torturous, extremely painful, and inhumane experiments and lab work, he made machines out of us. When he gave us the names 17 and 18 it was not only a freedom of being one of those terrible humans, it was also the end of the torture. We cherished our names very much because it made non-human."

I almost choked on my tears as I heard my story. My mom had told me about her conversion but never described it quite like this. "What kind of things did he do to you?"

"Now that's a story I can't tell you, but it's worse than anything you can ever imagine." I started sobbing softly and 17 softly wiped a tear away. "Don't cry, kid, those tears won't change what happened to us."

"You should use your real name simply because of what he did to you!" I cried intensely, "don't be proud to be his damn creation! My mom wants nothing more than to be human and to forget that she's an android."

"That's her not me."

"You want to be an android?"

"Well…no not really, but I am what I am, kid," 17 said.

"You can call me Marron you know," I said.

"I could, but you have to promise to never call me Juunanagou," he said.

"I guess 'kid' is okay," I said.

17 chuckled and patted my shoulder softly, "you're alright kid."

"So you'll help me find my parents?" I said.

"Only if you promise to never tell them about this."

"About me bonding with the only uncle I have?" I asked with a pout.

"Well you've never seen 18 gloat."

"Yes I have," I said with a smile, "do you know how often my dad is wrong? She gloats practically all the time, but my dad doesn't care."

"I do," 17 said chuckling, "she still gloats about the time she won that spar match the first time we were activated."

"She would," I said, "Unc…I mean 17, I wanted to thank you for saving me today."

"We're family kid."

So it went on like this for several weeks as my broken bones mended themselves. Normally I would have been cursing the gods and begging for a miracle sensu bean, but this time I was glad I didn't have one. My uncle was one of the coolest people I have ever met and I wish he would have been in my life sooner. He even lets me call him Juunanagou, but no one's ever allowed to know.

Of course, he pretends he doesn't really care about me, but I know that he'll be arranging secret visits when we get back to Earth. Assuming Goku can save it again. Well he always does.

When our search for my parents finally began it was pretty hectic. Evidently, my parents, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo had been giving the natives a run for their money. The locals were even more intense and fierce than before and Juunana was actually having a hard time fighting them off, especially because they never attacked alone anymore.

Around the fifth day of searching, we had a found a trail of their Ki's. They had been hiding it pretty well until now when my father's Ki spiked up momentarily. Juunana teasingly said that it was probably because he was having sex with my mother to which I responded by almost gagging.

On our way to the location we ran into a group of ten locals who had also caught on to the trail. If Juunana was right about my parents, then they sure have bad timing. The group of fighters surrounded us almost instantly and Juunana immediately dropped down to the floor. Of course they persisted, but I knew what he was planning.

"Marron," he whispered to me softly, "I don't know if I can take all these guys. I want you to run as fast as you can toward the trail and spike you Ki up. Do you understand?"

"Juunana, I don't want you to die!"

"I won't," he said, "but you might if you don't listen to what I'm saying."

"But you said so yourself that you don't care about me, why do you insist on fighting alone?"

"Because you would serve no purpose to me and I do care about you Marron."

"I liked it better when you called me kid," I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

He moved me to stand in front of me and embraced me tightly. "Run and don't look back, kid."

"Don't leave me Juunana, come find me," I cried wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"Call me uncle."

I kissed his cheek lovingly and prepared myself to run, "I love you, uncle Juunana."

"I love you too kid."

Without another word, I jetted off while spiking my Ki and I heard Uncle Juunana through a giant Ki blast that lit up the night air. I was aware that only one of them was following me and at all costs I couldn't allow him to catch me. My uncle could die in that fight and I'm not letting him go in vain because I couldn't outrun this guy.

So I ran erratically knowing that it would confuse him but he was faster, he was stronger, and he was smarter. A Ki blast was all it took to send me flipping and slamming into rocks, and to lose consciousness. I failed him. He gave me one simple order and I failed. He would be so disappointed in me and I never got a chance to see my mother and hug because I finally understood what she really went through. My father would be so devastated, I was his little angel.

But I didn't go to Other World. I remember the first time I was there, I was only five and I had just been eaten as a piece of chocolate. There were so many souls and a long line to see a giant red guy with horns on his head. Or was it a hat? That part was always unclear, but I wasn't there now. I was in an abyss of darkness. I heard a loud yell of anger then I felt myself being shoved awake by a strong pair of arms.

I opened my eyes and there he was yelling out, "Marron, Marron!"

"Uncle Juunana," I croaked weakly, "you're alive."

"Yes, I managed to kill them quickly. I almost lost you Marron, that guy was gonna blast you into the next dimension, so I jumped in front of you and killed him."

I looked at his left arm which was drenched in blood and obviously broken. "Uncle Juunana," I cried attempting to touch his arm.

"Shh, shh don't move," he said gently cradling me in his arms, "he hit me but I'm okay."

I winced painfully and my breaths were becoming softer and slower. "Hang on Marron," he sobbed, "help is on the way. I feel their Ki's coming."

"Uncle," I said softly.

"Save your strength."

"No, listen to me please," I whimpered.

"What is it baby?"

"Tell my mom that I love her very much…"

"Don't talk like that!"

"Tell her I understand what she went through and that she was my idol."

"Stop Marron!"

"And tell my dad, that even though I'm in Other World I'm still his little angel."

"You're not gonna die!" Uncle Juunana screamed breaking into loud sobs and holding me to his chest.

"I love you Uncle," I said as my eyes started to close and the world was fading all around me.

"Marron! MARRON!" I heard Uncle Juunana say before I was in that abyss again. But this time I was falling. I remember this part. I remember falling down this abyss into other world, my mother holding on to me tightly. I saw my dad below us trying to reach up at us and I saw Yamcha, Videl, and Mr. Popo falling above us as they entered one by one.

But I didn't go to Other World this time. Instead my eyes flickered open and I saw the green form of Dende hovering over me with his hands firmly over my stomach. There was no more pain and my vision was clearing up.

"Marron?" I heard my daddy's voice.

"Daddy!" I cried sitting up abruptly looking for him. I saw him and my mother sitting at my feet with tear-streaked faces. I jumped at them and hugged them tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"We did too honey," my daddy's sweet voice said.

"Where's Uncle Juunana?" I asked looking around.

"I'm right here kid," he said placing his hand gently on my shoulder. I hugged him tightly and he returned the hug in kind.

"Goku did it again so we're going home," daddy said helping me up.

"Thanks brother," I heard my mom say. When I turned I saw them in an emotional embrace. Things are looking up. I was finally going home and reunited with my family. And I had someone new in my life. He was a piece of my family that I've always wanted, and now I have it. As we walked to Bulma's ship, me walking hand in hand with my mother, who couldn't stop giving me gentle kisses on the cheek, I knew everything would be okay.


End file.
